Chapter 360
Memories is the 360th chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *Kohaku dreams of being back in the Yōkai Taijiya village with his father and his sister Sango. *Taichi, possessed by the hitōkon, returns to the hut and attacks both his father and Kohaku. Kohaku manages to deflect most of his attacks, although Taichi's father is wounded. *Sango (along with Inuyasha and the others) arrives, immediately assuming Kohaku is the one who harmed Taichi's father. She attacks Kohaku, as does the possessed Taichi. *Taichi flies off. Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kirara pursue after him. Kohaku soon follows, vowing to save Taichi. Synopsis * Inuyasha and group are running up a mountain; Kagome says she senses a single shikon shard nearby. Inuyasha says Kohaku isn't alone, he smells other humans nearby. Miroku and Sango are surprised to hear this. Back at Taichi's hut, Kohaku is dreaming. He dreams of his father and the Yōkai taijiya village. In the dream, Kohaku gets cut by his Scythe, and his Father tells him he got hurt because he wasn't concentrating hard enough on his training. In the dream, Sango bandages Kohaku's wounds and asks if their father scolded him again. He nods, then their father appears and asks his son if the wound is bad. Sango says it's only a graze. Then their father says he just had to keep up appearances around the villagers, that all the demon-slayers have to possess a certain level of skill. He apologizes and says he didn't reprimand Kohaku out of spite. Kohaku smiles at his father in the dream, then suddenly wakes up with a gasp. Taichi's father asks Kohaku if his wound is acting up. *Taichi then appears in the doorway with a scythe in his hands; his eye reveals him to be possessed by Hitōkon. Kohaku shouts at Taichi's father to move away, and the slayer blocks the possessed child's attack. He knocks him over, and Taichi's father rushes to see if his son is okay. Kohaku warns him not to approach. Still possessed, Taichi rises from the ground and cuts his father across the arm, which makes Kohaku have violent flashbacks to when he was forced to kill his own father. He swears not to let the same fate befall someone else, knocking the weapon out of Taichi's hands. He frustratedly wonders how to get the Hitōkon demon to leave Taichi's body without harming the boy in the process. Taichi then tries to escape, and Kohaku jumps on top of him, his scythe in hand. * Then, Inuyasha and friends arrive on the scene. Sango sees Taichi's father bleeding from the arm, and then sees Kohaku with his weapon raised on top of Taichi, so she naturally assumes he is about to kill the child. She asks him if he did this, and he doesn't answer, as he hasn't revealed to anyone that has memories have returned. Sango throws her Hiraikotsu at Kohaku with tears in her eyes, telling him to get away from the child. She faces her brother, screaming "Kohaku!! Was this Naraku's command, too?!!" He doesn't answer, only staring at her, when suddenly Taichi jumps up again and tries to cut him. Miroku says the boy must be possessed by the Hitōkon. Taichi's father shouts for someone to save his son. Inuyasha and Sango chase after the demon inside Taichi. Sango tells Inuyasha to be careful, adding that you can't use force against the Hitōkon. Kohaku is glad to know Sango knows how to chase the demon out of Taichi's body. Kagome tends to Taichi's Father's wounds. Kohaku tells him he'll save Taichi. Kagome thinks to herself.'' "Huh...?! Did Kohaku just say that?", ''because he's supposed to be only a slave to Naraku's will. Meanwhile, Sango swears not to let this boy die, knowing he would be safe if he hadn't gotten mixed up with Kohaku. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters